Cereal Box Characters
by FlightlessBird1122
Summary: Did you ever wonder why that silly little rabbit could never get any Trix? Or why Sonny was so 'Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs? Well you've come to the right place!
1. Trix are for Kids

My second Fanfiction story, YAY!!!

Disclaimer: I do own the characters on the cereal boxes in my cupboard is what I _would _say if the Disclaimer police wouldn't lock me up for it….so _no_ I don't own them.

Happy? * Sits angrily in a corner*

Pt. 1 Trix are for kids

The Trix Rabbit walked into the store tiredly, a forlorn look on his face.

_*Flashback*_

_He is trying (yet again) to get that stupid box of Trix from those annoying kids-unsuccessfully of course. Then after slumping to the floor in defeat they said that cursed phrase that would forever be embedded in his mind. "Silly Rabbit. Trix are for kids"_

_*End Flashback*_

He takes slow strides towards the back of the store where the cereal isle was.

The Rabbit combed the isle until he found the object he was looking for-

A single box of Trix.

It was the last one in the store and he sighed resignedly as he picked it up.

"I give up. You win, you crazy kids."

With this he exited the isle and began his trip towards the check-out area. Before he could get far a chorus of voices sounded.

"Drop the box, Rabbit!" He turned around, only to be faced with a group of small kids. _Here we go, thought the Rabbit. _"I do have a name, you know. Wesley, Wesley White."

"We don't care what you're _stupid _name is _Rabbit, _one of the kids sneered. Just drop the box and we'll forget that any of this ever happened." Wesley's (lol) jaw dropped. "_You're_ threatening _me_!!? I haven't even done anything. Is purchasing a box of cereal a federal _CRIME_ or something?"

"For you, it is. We've warned you before. Trix are for kids and **only **for kids."

The Rabbit sighed and continued his walk toward the check-out lines. He'd heard this a million times before. He just couldn't comprehend why it was such a big deal for him to have a taste of the colorful treat. If he'd known that wanting to sample it before he bought it was so horrible, he would have just bought it in the first place.

When he reached the front of the line the weirdo kids reappeared behind the clerk (Really! How do they _do_ that?) And gave him one last warning.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's _illegal!" _the annoying brats squeaked in their high-pitched voices.

That was the last straw for him. "So _you're_ saying that if _I_ buy this box of Trix cereal I'm _breaking_ the law? He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. The brats replied with a quick "Yep" and then went silent to see what I'd do next.

"Riiight, okay then, Wesley said while giving the center of all his problems to the somewhat frightened employee. "A-a-are y-you _sure _about this" she said pointing to the box.

Bored with this whole fiasco the rabbit merely waved her on, wanting to get it over with. She scanned it hastily and then flinched back, as if waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she let out a sigh of relief.

"See? I told you noth-, "the rabbit said cockily before being tackled to the ground by a bunch of men in black suits.

"This is the FBI and you're under arrest for attempting to buy this box of Trix; and yes, it _is _against the law," the (weird talking) man said.

"WTF!? I didn't do anything wrong!" the angry rabbit replied, aghast.

"And what is up with your accent? I mean, how do you even talk like that? It's so weird!" The rabbit asked.

The black clothed man's face turned bright red as he hand-cuffed the rabbit. Rather than yelling at the annoying white rabbit the man turned towards the children who had tipped him off about the rabbit's offence.

"Thanks for your hard work kids. Without you we never would have been able to get here o time. You helped to catch a criminal."

"No problem," the little evils said angelically. Then they turned toward the now deliriously angry rabbit and said creepily," We told you. Trix are for _kids_.-evil laughter-."

The Rabbit glared menacingly at the kids as he was led out the building (Without his Trix) to the police cars. There was a large swarm of paparazzi peppering them with questions. This only helped to make him madder.

As he was being forced into the small backseat of the cars he finally lost it.

He screamed towards the wicked kids in a crazed voice. It echoed throughout the crowd.

"I will have my revenge!!!"

Hooray! # 2 down, only one to go! Tell me what you think of this. I wrote it ages ago and have a few different ones to go with it if I get good feedback. Btw I have a poll going on. It's on Zelda games so if you've played any of them check it out.

*_* KaRaSu


	2. Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs

**Thank you sooo much for your lovely review lieutenant spark. It made me happy enough to post chapter 2 of Cereal Box Characters!**

**On with the story!**

-Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs-

Sonny the Cuckoo bird sighed as he got out of his chocolate coated bed. By now he was used to the weird apparitions that followed him everywhere. It was just another part of his everyday life.

As he ate his breakfast of bacon and eggs (he hated cereal) Sonny considered going to a psychiatrist to find out once and for all why the putrid chocolate stalked his every step.

He walked to his job every morning and wasn't surprised to see people pointing at him; probably whispering to their friends, "Hey!? Isn't that the bird that's Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs?" and he would keep walking rather than correcting their uninformed misinterpretation of what was _really _going on all those years back.

In those days I was young and unacquainted to the hardships of life. I just needed cash and happened to land an acting gig, not even knowing what it was for, and oh did that turn out well for me.

I am deathly allergic to chocolate and found out when I ate a bar one day. Let's just say, it wasn't pretty. Warts, scabs, redness, itching, you name it, I had it. After that experience I vowed to never eat, go near, or work with chocolate ever again.

Well, it turns out that I was doing a commercial for _Cocoa_ Puffs, and for all you people that didn't do so hot in Spanish that means Chocolate Puffs.

Now, I'm not one to let things go and freaked out when I heard that I would be working with that evil substance, but it was either suck it up or go broke. As I look back now, realize that I should have gone with going broke, but as they say 'hindsight is 20/20.'

My first time on set I was given lines and stage directions. I knew them well but as soon as I saw the chocolate closing in around me I flipped out and did everything I could to get away from it. In my panic, I kept repeating my lines as I dodged the vile candy.

Yep. That's it. How it all happened. I got scared, they loved it, and I had to do it for years until I said enough is enough.

Even to this day the chocolate closes in around me just as it did so long ago, but now I know something I didn't know before. It was all done with a green screen and Hollywood's an ass.

**Finished! Thanks for reading. If you have any requests for ones you would like me to do just post a review or PM me :D**


	3. Snap! Crackle! Pop!

A/N- I'm sorry it took so long lieutenant spark. I'm updating **EVERYTHING**__this week. YAY for Spring Break!

* * *

Snap! Crackle! Pop!

"Uggggh," Pop groaned loudly, "I feel like crap." Snap glared at him. Crackle sighed, knowing what was surely coming next.

"Hmm, I wonder why? Maybe it was the dozen or so bottles of alcohol you've consumed in the last hour!" Snap shouted. Pop downed his half-full cup and turned to face his brother.

"What about you? It's cause of you we lost our jobs!" he said groggily. Then he barfed all over the cheap linoleum. Crackle and Snap leaned away from him, disgusted. Hector (formerly known as Crackle) sighed…again before checking out his surroundings. They had landed themselves in a run-down bar that looked like it belonged in downtown L.A.

He glared at his brothers. They had resumed their bickering, drawing the attention of the rest of the low lives in the room to them. It was their stupid fighting that had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

Earlier that day they had been shooting a commercial and Rick aka Snap and Vince aka Pop had gotten into another one of their famous arguments. Hector had tried to stop them but they just kept on going. Soon enough it turned into an all out brawl. The whole station was trashed and the producer was (to put it lightly) furious. He yelled at them in four different languages. All they managed to make out of his rant was "Fired!" Then lots of stuff about how animated characters don't crash studios.

Now, here they were. In a bar drowning their sorrows with alcohol. Hector, being the responsible one, hadn't had a lick of anything, but he was about to leave his idiotic brothers here if they didn't get their act together. He looked back at them. Now Vince was passed out at the bar, a dozen or so shot glasses in front of him. He had to look around a bit, but eventually he found Rick flirting with an old hag by the corner booth.

After an uneventful hour he began to grow bored. What was _he_ doing here? It's not like he was the one crashed on the bar or anything.

_**CRASH!**_

He turned toward the noise. A very expensive looking pot was now scattered across the floor in pieces. Both of his brothers were (once again) fighting. Both rolled over the pieces of glass, leaving traces of blood behind. The owner yelled in anger and then disappeared into the back of the restaurant. He went practically unnoticed though due to the commotion the band geek and wannabe chef were causing. They were throwing punches faster than they were obscenities. And that was saying something. All he could hear from them was, "F*** this" and "To h*** with that". You'd think they were sailors with how dirty their mouths were…

Hector could hear sirens in the distance and blithely wondered where they were headed. As the minutes passed (the two idiots were _still _throwing drunk punches while lazily rolling about the floor) the far-off sirens got louder and louder until he was sure that they had to be coming this way. Being the smarty pants he was Hector figured that they were coming to arrest his brothers for being an overall nuisance to the dropouts of society. He shrugged, better them than him.

Soon after, lots of men in black suits barged in and flashed their shiny silver badges.

"This is the FBI! We're here to-"I cut him off. Nobody cared what he had to say anyway.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway idiot number one and two are over there. I'll be by your place tomorrow morning to pick them up. That sound good to you?" He just stood there quietly gawking at me. Eventually he unfroze and ordered his men to arrest my idiot brothers. Before he left, the husky man glanced back at me. He seemed hurt. What? He'd never had someone_ interrupt_ him before? He_ really_ needed to get out more.

After all the police cars had cleared out I set some cash on the bar, careful to avoid the drool left by Vince, and exited the small edifice. The cool air was refreshing after being in the stuffy room for so long. He got in their small car and began to drive towards their equally small apartment. After a while his thoughts began to drift off. Idly he thought, _I wonder how Rick and Vince are doing right about now. _

* * *

**~~ Back at the jail cell~~**

"Hey don't push!" Rick said as he was forced into a dark, cramped cell. He fell to the floor along with his brother and bit back the string of profanities he'd been holding in.

As he looked around he spotted something white in the corner. They were rather tall, but skinny at the same time. The figure was all white and kind of reminded him of a rabbit. His suspicions were confirmed when they stepped out of the shadows. It was definitely some kind of overgrown rabbit. He opened his mouth to speak but the rabbit-thing beat him to it.

"What you in for?"


End file.
